Far away
by BineBlack
Summary: Manchmal komme ich mir vor wie in einem Traum. Alles um mich her wirkt so unglaublich, dass es nur ein solcher sein kann. Ich bin frei. Wirklich frei. Ohne Wenn und Aber, ohne Hintertüren. SONGFICTION!


_**A/N:** Ha, ich hab´ euch ja gewarnt … Wehe wenn sie einmal losgelassen. Hier also meine nächste Songfiction. Und, sehen wir es positiv - so bleiben euch die Song-Fragmente vielleicht in „HP und die Macht der Druiden" erspart, wenn ich mich hier austoben kann. °Zwinker!° Diese Songfiction knüpft übrigens nahtlos an meine Geschichte „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht" an – und ich würde euch empfehlen, sie zuerst zu lesen. Ansonsten fragt mich einfach, wer Mila ist, okay!_

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, bis auf die weibliche Hauptrolle, die meine treuen Leser schon aus meinen anderen Geschichten kennen. (Wenn nicht, dann müsst ihr sie lesen!) Der anbetungswürdige Animagus, um den es hier geht, gehört leider J. K. Rowling – auch wenn sie ihn abgemurkst hat. °Grummel!°

Und der Song gehört im Original der Gruppe „Nickelback" und heißt „Far away"

**Widmung:** Diese FanFiction ist ausnahmsweise nicht „nur" meiner Beta RemusBride gewidmet, die sich meine geistigen Ergüsse immer wider antut, sonder dieses Mal auch Angelina Fenwick alias Pads4Ever. Denn nur durch sie bin ich auf die Besitzer dieses Songs gestoßen – und ich muss Dir Recht geben, Süße. Nickelback ist wirklich SEHR Sirius! Danke für die Inspiration!

**Far away**

Manchmal komme ich mir vor wie in einem Traum. Alles um mich her wirkt so unglaublich, dass es nur ein solcher sein kann. Ich bin frei. Wirklich frei. Ohne Wenn und Aber, ohne Hintertüren. Und ich habe eine kleine Familie. Unglaublich!

Immer, wenn mir in der Dunkelheit diese Gedanken kommen, die mich eigentlich unendlich glücklich machen sollten, kann ich einfach nicht einschlafen. Aus Furcht, aufzuwachen und Alles wurde mir wieder genommen. Ich wäre wieder in dieser engen, kalten Zelle, Ratten sind meine einzigen Gesellschafter und ich höre die Schreie der anderen Gefangenen, die den Kampf verlieren gegen den Wahnsinn und die Dementoren. Die um ihren Tod betteln. Und ich wäre wieder allein …

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Merlin, ich hätte wieder versagt. Wie so oft! Hätte diejenigen im Stich gelassen, die mich brauchen.

Harry.

Remus.

Und vor allem sie. Auch sie wäre wieder einsam, hätte niemanden, der auf sie aufpasst, weil ich es nicht geschafft habe. Weil ich wieder versagt habe, sie zu beschützen. Sie braucht mich am allermeisten. Und das Schlimmste – sie wüsste wieder nicht, was ich für sie empfinde.

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen. Eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die mir die Dementoren nicht genommen haben, weil es keine glückliche Erinnerung ist. Meine so genannte ‚Verhandlung'.

Ich hatte grade meine besten Freunde verloren, war gefangen in der Wut auf den Verräter Peter in unserer Mitte, gefangen in meiner Trauer um James und Lil. Alles lief wie ein Film vor mir ab. Auroren, die mich festhielten und mich zu einem der Apparierpunkte zerrten. Das Ministerium. Der Minister, der mich mit ungeahnter Abscheu betrachtete. In seinen Augen war ich der Mörder. Und ich war zu sehr verstrickt in meinem Schmerz, dass ich die Tragweite dieses Gedankens in diesem Augenblick verstanden hätte.

Erst als er mit mir sprach, den Blick fest auf einen Punkt direkt über meinem Kopf gerichtet, kam ich wieder halbwegs zu mir. Er sagte, dass ich angeklagt wäre, 12 Muggel abgeschlachtet zu haben, ebenso wie Peter Pettigrew, Lily und James Potter. Ich glaube, ich habe den Kopf geschüttelt, aber allein die Erwähnung ihrer Namen entriss mir meine Stimme. Und dann erklärte er mir, dass ich zu lebenslänglichem Askaban verurteilt worden war.

Askaban …

Als ich begriff, was es bedeutete, hielt mich nichts mehr auf meinem Sitz.

ASKABAN! Nein! Ich war unschuldig. Ich hatte sie nicht ... niemals.

Doch zwei Ganzkörperklammern hatte ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Ich schrie und tobte wie der Wahnsinnige, für den sie mich hielten. Schrie! Schrie ihren Namen. Sie konnten mich nicht von ihr trennen! Ich brauchte sie! Ich hatte ihr versprochen, zurück zu kehren! Ich MUSSTE zurück!

Als das Toben nichts brachte, flehte ich sie an. Flehte sie an, dass sie mich wenigstens Abschied nehmen ließen. Dass man sie zu mir brachte. Doch sie sagten, dass sie nicht noch einen Menschen ‚dieser Gefahr' aussetzen würde. Diese Gefahr war ich. Und so packten sie mich, schleiften mich hinaus und verfrachteten mich in dieses winzige Boot.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Ich bettelte die ganze Überfahrt, betete, flehte Merlin und alle Götter dieser Welt an, dass man mich frei ließ. Dass man mich zu ihr ließ. Dass irgendjemand kam und mich retten möge. Doch niemand kam. Und so hob man mich, immer noch mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt, aus dem Boot und ich begegnete zum ersten Mal einem Dementor. Diese Wesen nahm mir schließlich die kostbarsten Erinnerungen. Sie nahmen mir ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre streichelnden Hände, ihre Stimme. Sie nahmen mir sie ganz. Bis auf einen einzigen Gedanken – dass sie nicht gekommen war … Dass sie mich alleine ließ. Dass sie vermutlich wirklich glaubte, ich hätte es getan …

Heute weiß ich, wie falsch ich lag. Das sie niemals daran geglaubt hat. Das sie dort war, zu mir wollte – und ihr genauso wie mir dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde. Remus hat sich ihr entgegen gestellt. Er glaubte den Geschichten. Und heute kann ich es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. Hielt ich ihn doch auch für lange Zeit für den Verräter unter uns. Warum also hätte er mir vertrauen sollen?

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing _

_If I don't see you anymore_

Als ich geflohen war und ganz langsam die Erinnerungen an sie zurückkehrten, kam der Schmerz wieder. Über ihren vermeintlichen Verrat. Und weil ich mir sicher war, sie für immer verloren zu haben. Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass sie glücklich verheiratet war, eine Schar von Kindern besaß, die immer die meinen hätten sein sollen, und mich nur noch als Schatten ihrer Erinnerung kannte. Vermutlich hatte sogar Remus sie geheiratet. Der Gedanke an ihn, wie er ihr Bett teilte, wie er sie berührte, schnürte mir die Luft ab. Und weil ich ein unverbesserlicher Schwachkopf bin, verwandelte ich diesen Schmerz in Wut, die ich wie ein Schild vor mir hertrug – und so begegnete ich ihr das erste Mal.

Sie war so schön … Merlin, wie konnte ein Mensch in 14 Jahren so schön werden, während ich zu einem Wrack geschrumpft war? Und dass sie mich immer noch so ansah wie damals, warf mich völlig aus der Bahn.

Padfoot ist allerdings leider ein Angstbeißer. Und in den Jahren in Askaban und meiner Flucht ist der Hund in mir fast zu meinem zweiten Ich geworden, er füllt meine Persönlichkeit fast so sehr wie der Mensch. Also biss ich. Fletschte die Zähne, giftete sie an. Und sie hatte nichts davon verdient.

Heute liebe sie so sehr dafür, dass sie sich nicht hat einschüchtern lassen. Dass sie den Köter für würdig befand, an ihrer Seite sein zu dürfen.

Auch jetzt ist sie hier bei mir. Nebenan. Bei unserer Tochter. Und ich wage es immer noch nicht, einzuschlafen, weil ich wieder in dieser verfluchten Zelle aufwachen könnte...

Ich kann ihre Schritte nebenan hören. Und Lilys Glucksen. Diese beiden sind mein Leben.

Nur wenige Minuten später schlüpft sie durch die Tür zu mir ins Zimmer und bleibt dort stehen. Einen Moment lang sieht sie mich nur an und ich kann ihre Frage beinah körperlich spüren. Ich schließe die Augen, erfüllt von dem Wunsch sie zu berühren. Mich zu versichern, dass sie wirklich noch da ist. Dass _ich_ noch da bin. Und sie hört mich. Sekunden später schlingen sich ihre Arme um mich und ihre Wärme und ihr Geruch holt mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Lässt mich wieder lebendig sein.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Bitte! Sag´ es! Sag´ mir, dass ich lebe!

Und sie tut es. Nicht mit Worten, sondern viel mehr mit Gesten, denn sie dreht mich um, schlingt die Arme um meinen Hals und küsst mich. Durchdringt mich mit sich selbst, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, wo ich beginne und sie aufhört.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say:_

Bitte! Bitte vergib mir!

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

**_And I forgive you_**

_**For being away for far too long**_

Oh Merlin! Ich danke Dir!

_**So keep breathing**_

'**_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_**never let me go**_

Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen sind die Worte einfach da und ich kann und will sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Hände ergreifend sehe ich ihr tief in die wunderschönen grünen Augen. Nie wieder werde ich sie im Unklaren lassen, was ich für sie fühle!

Sie sieht mich fragend mit einem ihrer weichen Blicke an – und es sprudelt einfach hervor:

„Mila? Ich liebe Dich."

* * *

_Schluchz. Reviews? Bitte! Und den Angstbeißer hab´ ich mir übrigens bei textehexe ausgeliehen. Dann mal los. Ichkann eure Meinung kaum erwarten! Ach ja, und wenn ihr schon dabei seid - schaut doch mal bei Angelinas Gesichten vorbei! _


End file.
